A Captive Once Again
by muSiC xx AdiCt
Summary: When the Russians come seeking revenge from Harry, there's only one agent they have in mind. Lucas North. With the Russians demanding that Harry submit, will the team see Lucas again? Or will they loose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own mi5/spooks in any way.**_

"Try again, fail again.

Fail better."

-Samuel Beckett

A Captive Once More.

Harry Pearce walked into the office, checking his phone for what seemed to be the hundredth time that afternoon. _Why hadn't Lucas called yet? Surely he'd seen Agafya leave the Russian embassy by now. _"Has anyone seen or heard from Lucas yet?"

"Why? He's probably running a bit late. After all, he pulled an all nighter, watching the embassy. He's probably resting at his place." Replied Ben, not looking up from the files that he was pouring over.

"Yes, but he's not answering his home phone or his cell. I'm starting to get worried. Agafya is a dangerous man. Why I sent Lucas on this mission without backup…"

"Stop your worrying Harry!" cried Ros Myers, shaking her head. "Lucas knows how to take care of himself! He's just tired that's all and giving you attitude!"

"Yes. I suppose your right." Laughed Harry, trying to think that his worrying was funny. "I'm just nervous. That's all. We've been trying to catch Agafya meeting with the Russian mob and my imagination is running on it's own steam again."

Lucas's location

Groaning, Lucas tried to sit up but his forehead smacked hard against the trunk's roof. The rag that was tied tightly about his mouth muffled his swearing. Lucas soon found that his hands and feet were tied together by duct tape that was quickly cutting off the circulation in his fingers and toes. What the hell was he doing here? A throbbing pain in his left leg brought his memory up to speed. He'd been shot.

It had been around two in the morning and he'd been sitting in his car, across the street from the Russian embassy. He was looking out for Agafya Blotski, a suspected dealer with the Russian mob, trying to assign a hit on one of the members of the team. Lucas automatically thought of Harry. _He's pissed off the Russians a lot. But then again, so have I. I didn't give in to their torture sessions at that prison. _

Lucas highly doubted that the Russians would want to kill him now. They had their chance for eight years and then they let him go. Stupid. Sighing, he threw the binoculars into the passenger seat and got out of his car. _I need coffee if I'm going to spend the next few nights like this. Waiting for someone who isn't going to show. _Even if Agafya were to leave the embassy, the team back at the office had a trace on his cell phone and his car and the video camera on the dashboard would record where the Russian was going.

Lucas locked the car behind him and as he was crossing the street, turned and waved at the camera that was barely visible on the dashboard. Now, he had seen a coffee stand a couple hours ago when he'd parked the car, hadn't he?

He wandered the streets for a few minutes before deciding that he had just imagined it and started heading back to the car. That was when he felt a sharp pain in his leg and he fell to the ground letting out a loud cry of alarm and pain. _What the Hell?_ From the glow of the street lamp, a bloody hole had appeared in Lucas's pant leg. He'd been shot. By someone who seemed to be very close.

Just as the agent looked around, peering into the darkness, trying to locate his attacker, someone from the shadows of an alley darted forward and shoved the upper part of his body back onto the sidewalk. Lucas's head smacked against the pavement, causing his vision to blur. It was impossible to see his attackers face because of the darkness of the night and his fading vision.

The man who was pinning him down shoved a smelly cloth over his mouth and nose, making it impossible for Lucas to breath. The funny smell reached his nose and the first thing that came to mind was chloroform. That last thing he saw before blacking out was the light from the distant street lamp reflecting off of his attackers glasses.

The car that Lucas North was riding in came to a sudden stop, making the agent in the trunk slam against the wall, causing a jarring pain to run up from his leg to his already aching brain. As he was trying to regain his bearings, the trunk door opened, sending shafts of afternoon sunshine into Lucas's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own mi5/spooks in any way.**_

"If you look to far into the future,

You'll forget the past."

-dinozzofan14

Lucas squinted his eyes so that they were almost shut due to the little light that he'd had in the trunk of the car. When his eyes had adjusted to the bright light, he saw that a man, perhaps in his mid to late fifties with gray hair that barely covered the bald spots on his head. From what he could see, Lucas decided that his captor had glasses; round or crescent shaped ones that nearly blinded him from the light reflecting from them. The mans wrinkled face made him look almost like a bulldog and his yellowish eyes made Lucas shrink back, not in fear, but surprise. He had never seen eyes like those.

"Good afternoon Lucas!" said the man with a thick Russian accent. "I'm so glad that you were able to come round before we loaded you into the building that will be your last resting place. Unless Harry Pearce decides to come quietly."

Lucas groaned. He'd been right. Harry had pissed off the Russians recently and now he, Lucas North, was paying the price. Strange, he thought. Why was it always him? Why couldn't it be Ros or Ben? Maybe they want a challenge? He doubted it. After all, they wanted Harry. So, he was being used a leverage. And Lucas being used as leverage meant torture. This was going to hurt.

Ros was now starting to worry. Sure, she knew that Lucas could take care of himself but being five hours late and not answering any of his phones sent up a red flag for his female partner. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Are you know starting to worry Ros?" asked Ben, looking over Malcolm's shoulder at the computer screen, as the technician tried to get a lock on Lucas's phone location. So far, no luck.

"Yes. He should've called in by now. And he knows just how pissed off I get when someone doesn't respond to my calls."

"Me too." Ben said, turning back to the computer.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in his office, calling everyone he could think of that might know where Lucas was. He had called the nice old lady in his building to go and see if he was in, since she had a key. But she said that he never returned last night and that no one was there. After what felt like the fiftieth call, Harry hung up and put his head in his hands. He'd hoped that he could keep Lucas away from the Russians of anyone in that matter that would threaten his life but that seemed to be impossible.

Just as he was giving up hope, when his phone rang. His cell phone. Few people knew it. He read the caller ID. "Lucas N."

"Lucas! What the hell is with you? Not answering anybody's calls? We all thought, …" He stopped speaking as soon as the cold laughter filled his ears instead of Lucas's voice.

"I'm very sorry Harry…but I'm afraid that Lucas can't come to the phone right now. He's being given a little lesson in electricity at the moment. Would you like to hear? He's not very good…" the sudden screams of pain came to Harry's attention as well as the sharp crackles of electricity coming in contact with wet flesh.

"What are you doing to Lucas!" Harry cried, standing up now, shocked at this method of torture. The accent caught his attention immediately. The Russians. "What do you want with him?"

"Oh Harry…you're so naive. We don't want young Lucas. Though I must admit that he is rather fun to play with. No Harry, we don't want Lucas. The one that we want…is you."


End file.
